A dream
by Kittani-Darkante
Summary: Okay, I suck at summaries, this is about Hiei and Kurama, it is NOT YAOI.


Kittani: This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fic. This was actually a dream that I had two nights ago. I decided to write it all down. And yes, it did include the shards of the Shikon no Tama. Why? I happen to have absolutely no idea. Just so you know before you read, this is NOT YAOI. Also, there is a little sadness in this; Kurama fans may not like this. And yes people, Hiei is the villain  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or the shards of the Shikon no Tama from Inuyasha.  
  
(This takes place with Kurama being twelve or thirteen in human years) Kurama lay sleeping on the soft white bed. His human mother was smiling and watching him. Kurama left leg was bandaged. He was getting better. Two days ago, she had found Hiei standing at the door with the boy unconscious and bleeding in his arms. She knew that her Suiichi, the polite little boy that she raised for twelve years, was really a fox demon named Kurama, and she still was glad to take care of him. She cared for his wounds and made sure he was comfortable, all while he lay in a dream.  
  
(Kurama's Dream)  
  
It was back when he and Hiei were close friends. It was only about a month ago when it started. Hiei was greedy for power. He had even tricked an older demon into telling him a secret. There were a number shards from a legendary jewel scattered about in Japan. Kurama had told his mother that he was spending a few nights at Hiei's home. In truth, Hiei had no home. Hiei didn't even sleep. Kurama and Hiei were headed to look for this legendary jewel. It was supposed to grant great power. They set out in the dead of night, and were able to find one shard. Unfortunately, neither of them could climb back out if they went to get the shard from it's hiding place. Hiei went to look for rope, while Kurama stood watch over the pit in which the shard resided. Hiei was taking a long time, and Kurama decided to take a peek at the shard. He lost his balance and fell in. He landed on something sharp. He went to look and found the shard sticking in his left leg. HE tried to pull it out, but that caused him a lot of pain. When Hiei arrived with the rope, he saw Kurama sitting at the bottom of the pit. Hiei descended down the rope that he fastened to a rock, and lifted Kurama out of the pit. When they got out, Kurama showed Hiei that the jewel shard was stuck in his leg. This satisfied Hiei, at least no one else would get it. They didn't know that it would increase Kurama's sped and agility. No, or they would have been able to cover a lot more ground. Kurama was tired and needed rest, so Hiei went off in search of food. Kurama woke in the morning to a hungry Hiei looking for someone to cook his catch. Kurama smiled and cooked up the young birds that Hiei had caught for them. Hiei couldn't understand the whole cooking thing, but he knew it made his food taste better. After they ate, they went to look for more of those shards. They asked everyone they encountered, searching for rumors of the mysterious shards that were meant to grant power to those who wielded them. They got one, but they didn't know that they could use it. They eventually found out that there was one in the top of a large tree in one of the neighboring villages. "I'll race you Hiei," Kurama said, and then sped off into the distance. Hiei just stared as his red haired companion traveled at a greater speed than even a cheetah. 'Is that the power of the jewel shard?' he thought. He quickly ran after his friend. When Hiei reached the village, Kurama had the shard in his hand. "Here Hiei, I got it," he said handing the small glowing object to his friend. Hiei threw it into Kurama's left leg with the other one. A pain shot up Kurama's leg, and he fell to the ground. "Why'd you do that?" Kurama asked, tears welling in his eyes. "The other one made faster, this one should too. No one would suspect that you would have the shards. You look more like a human than a demon. Now get up," he growled the last part as if he was going to hurt him if he didn't do as he was told. "I-I can't, my leg hurts." "You're pathetic." He lifted up Kurama and leaned him against the tree. "Okay, what hurts?" Hiei began to examine the taller boy's bloody leg. "Stop it Hiei. That hurts," he said as Hiei touched the small hole where the blood was coming out. "Stay here. I'll get someone to help you." Hiei ran off into the village and quickly returned with an old woman following behind him. "Hurry up you old hag." Hiei shouted at the woman behind him. "You just wait, or you won't be getting my help!" the woman yelled back. When the woman saw Kurama's wound, she immediately set to work in treating it. She mixed together some different herbs and put them on Kurama's leg. A sound of slight pain escaped his mouth, which earned him another remark from Hiei. "Weakling." He spat at the boy on the ground. The woman then washed Kurama's leg with water and bandaged it up. "You should rest now. That way you can heal up better." The woman said kindly to the tall red headed boy. "Thank you ma'am, your help was much appreciated." "Oh, you're welcome dear. But I think your friend needs an attitude adjustment" She said the last part so that she knew Hiei would hear her. "What did you say you old hag?!" He raised his fist to hit the woman, but Kurama stopped him. "Hiei, be nice." Hiei pulled his fist out of Kurama's hand and walked off. "I think you're right" he whispered so only the woman could hear. She giggled silently at his remark.  
  
Soon enough, the two boys discovered rumor of a demon who possessed a great amount of shards. Hiei decided that they would take on this demon. Kurama didn't object, he was too afraid of what Hiei might do. Together, the two easily slain the demon, and collected the jewel shards. That night, as soon as Kurama fell asleep, Hiei set to work. He gathered the jewel shards and placed them into Kurama's leg with the other two.  
  
The next morning, when Kurama woke up, he was in extreme pain. His leg throbbed with the pain of the jewel shard's power invading his body. "Get up Kurama, we're going to find more shards," Hiei stated, not taking notice of Kurama's pain. "What did you do to me Hiei? Tell me now." Kurama yelled at the black haired boy in front of him. "What do you think I did, weakling?" Hiei held up his fist threateningly. Kurama backed away from the enraged youkai, fearing for his safety. "I put the jewel shards in your leg you imbecile." Kurama just sat against the tree that he had backed into, staring at the ground. Hiei walked over to Kurama, and seeing the fear in his eyes, knelt down and said to him; "Hold still, it won't hurt much more." He ripped off a strip of his sleeve and tied it around Kurama's leg to stop the blood flow to the wound. The pain gradually subsided, allowing Kurama to stand up. "Better?" "Thank you Hiei, just, please, allow me to place the shards. Alright?" "Uh huh." "Thank you." Kurama sat back down and proceeded to go to sleep, when Hiei reminded him that they were leaving. "Come on Kurama, we need to find more of the shards." "Yes Hiei." Kurama continued to limp behind Hiei for several miles until he collapsed onto a sharp rock. "Shit. Kurama wake up." Kurama lay unconscious in Hiei's arms. Hiei carried him back to his home. He knew that Shiori would take care of the boy. He didn't care. As long as he got his shards when this was over with.  
  
He arrived at Shiori's doorstep with Kurama cradled in his arms. Shiori immediately took her boy from the short youkai and laid him down on his bed. "Suiichi, wake up dear," she whispered, but he didn't hear her. She gathered some medicine and bandages for his wounds. She first tended to her son. She cleaned him up and bandaged his leg, and the chest wound from his fall. She then proceeded to clean up Hiei, who refused flat out to allow Shiori to remove his shirt. She had seen a cut through a tear in his shirt that the boys' most recent opponent had caused. Shiori eventually gave up, and returned to tending her son.  
  
(End of Kurama's dream)  
  
Four days later, when Kurama finally awoke, she took a closer look at his wounds. Kurama refused to allow her to tend to his leg, and insisted he take care of it. He had taken a long bath, and seen the shards in his leg glow when he submerged it in the bath water. It started to scare him, his mother heard him in his panic and came to see what the problem was. She, fortunately, did not see the shards in his leg, but only thought his leg was hurting him. It continued on for days, until Hiei paid Kurama an unexpected visit.  
  
"I've come to see Suiichi," he said to Shiori, who refused to let him in to see the boy. Finally Kurama heard Hiei threaten to kill his mother, and sprang from the bed, knowing that Hiei would hold to his threats. Kurama found, when he reached the kitchen, that Hiei had struck his mother to the floor. "I've come to collect my shards," was all he said to Kurama. "You will have them. If you promise to stay out of my life in the time after I give them to you. You are not going to use me anymore." Kurama stated calmly. Hiei shoved him against the wall and held him by his throat. Flames soon engulfed Kurama. Hiei was going to kill him. "You will give me the shards Kurama. Or your mother will die." He looked at the unconscious form of Shiori. Kurama's eyes widened in fear. "If you harm her, you shall never get the shards. Come back in two days. You will get your shards." Hiei nodded and walked out the door. Kurama was instantly at his human mother's side. He placed her on her bed and sat next to her until she woke up. "I forbid you to see Hiei ever again Kurama." "M-mother? Wha-what did you just call me?" "Kurama, your real name." "How did you know?"  
  
"You think I didn't hear you talking to your demon friend Hiei?" "So, you know?" "Yes my son, I know. And I still love you."  
  
Silent tears ran down the boy's cheeks as he embraced his mother. "Thank you, I love you too mother. I will never see Hiei again. I promise." Shiori smiled at her son who she loved so much. She couldn't help but care for him. He had been her son for twelve years. He had loved her for twelve years, and he still did. So what if he was a demon. He could show love and compassion just like a human.  
  
Kurama woke the next morning to the terrible throbbing of his leg. He decided to remove the shards from his leg. He had to, or Hiei would harm Shiori. He couldn't stand the thought of losing his human mother.  
  
Kurama waited till his mother had gone out to the store. He took a knife and jammed it into his leg, sending a jolt of pain up his spine. He continued to stab at his leg until all of the jewel shards could be removed from the body of the beautiful youkai. He could feel his blood pouring onto the sheets. He could feel the stabbing pain shooting up his leg. But he couldn't here Shiori arrive home from the store and find her son near death, with blood gushing from his leg. She ran to his side, soaking up all the blood she could, and eventually stopped the bleeding. Kurama didn't wake up till the next day, and he was very weak. "Kurama honey, why did you do that to yourself?" Shiori asked the boy. He pointed to the stand, on which lay twelve sacred jewel shards, all glowing and soaked in Kurama's blood. "I don't understand honey." "Hiei threatened to kill you if he didn't get the jewel shards. The shards were in my leg. I couldn't let him kill you."  
  
Shiori stared at her son, tears welling in her eyes. Kurama sat up as best he could and embraced his sobbing mother. "Oh Suiichi, how could you, why would you do such a thing? You mean too much to me, I would rather die than watch you give your live for me." She cried for nearly two hours.  
  
Hiei was waiting for the kitsune youkai to deliver to him his shards. He finally got tired of waiting for his former partner in crime and went to his house to see what the delay was.  
  
Hiei found Shiori crying in Kurama's arms, and decided that Kurama needed to be taught a lesson. Hiei struck the other youkai to the floor and made his way toward the human who was now cowering in fear. Shiori let out a cry of pain as Hiei kicked her in the ribs. Kurama lunged on the smaller youkai and knocked him out.  
  
Kurama dragged Hiei outside and laid him against a tree, placing the shards in his lap. His mother, he placed on the bed. He left a note saying goodbye to the human mother who had loved him for twelve years. He looked down from the cliff into the clear blue water and jumped, knowing that as soon as his body touched the water he would be dead.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*OWARI*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I woke up just before Kurama hit the water, that's why it ends there. I hope you liked it. 


End file.
